Puro
Puros are a species that first appeared on Pony Town in 2018. They resemble the character Puro from the game Changed. Puros are Black Latex wolves, just like the original character. They appeared in bigger cults in the middle of 2018, but today they are pretty rare and only appear alone or in very small groups. Appearance Puro rese mbles a black wolf with a white mask. The outlines of a Puro are mostly completely removed, by using custom outlines, to make the body look really fluffy and to hide the details that are used to make them look more fluffy. The missing outlines could also be an excuse for the fact that Puro is a being made of liquid Latex. Some people also say that the Puros on Pony Town look like SCP-049 because of the white mask and the black body. Later there also were several variations of Puro Ponies. There was a version of the Pony Town Moderator "Meno" and also a version of Baldi as Puro The Cult The Cult came into existence in the middle of 2018. It then started with a group of 2 or 3 Puros. After that you could see more Puros or Ponies that resemble the character from "Changed" sitting alone somewhere on the map. Later they started to gather everyone and form a bigger group which later evolved into a the cult. The Cult grew everyday and their most common spot, where you could met them, was the upper right corner of the old small map. The members of the Cult were very friendly to each other or to other people that they met, unless those people acted aggressive or unfriendly towards the Cult.Their friendly behavior could be explaned be the behavior of the original Puro, since he is extremly friendly and helpful towards the protagonist of "Changed". At one point of the Story of the Cult, when the Cult reached its biggest size, they had some differences with a Cult of Buggos or Blems, which was sitting in the same area like the Puro/Changed Cult. They were fighting which Cult was better, but later they made peace with each other. After the time of the highest activity of the Puro Cult, the Cult suddenly became very small and almost fully disappeared. Today you can see only a small group of Puros or a lonely Puro sitting somewhere from time to time. Tutorial A few of you people asked for a tutorial on how to create a Puro. In this section I will show you with some screenshots how I did my Puro. I will also explain why I added certain things to my Puro. Before I start, I want to note that my design is the most basic one. You can use that design to create your own Puro, but you are free to make some own changes that might look better in your opinion. The Design (by BlackKyurem14) Ok, now I will give you a series of screenshots that will show you how to create Puro with the basic design. I apologize for not placing them in a good looking order, but I had some problems with the Editor of this site. As you can see, I added some things like wings and accessories. I did that in order to cause Puro to look as fluffy as possible. Surely there are other ways to accomplish that, but that is the way how I did it. It's important to note, that you should use custom outlines and that everything except the mask on his face should have the same color and outline color, so that the accessories look like a part of Puro's fur. I hope this tutorial helps you to create your own Puro in Pony Town. Feel free to add some own changes or keep the basic design. If you keep the basic design, please don't take the credits for the design, since you got it from me. Editors Note If you have a different/own Puro design, then I would welcome it, if you add a tutorial on this page too. Of course I can't force you to do so, but it would be cool if you share your Puro with the community. Trivia *There are still two members of the Cult that appear with their version of Puro from time to time. They aren't online everyday, but sometimes you can see them sitting around somewhere *Since some people say or think that Changed is a fetish game due to the transformations of the protagonist into latex creatures. Some Puros in Pony Town seem to have this fetish aswell, since they sometimes asked other people if they can transform (or "transfur" how it's called in the game) them into one of them. *Some members of the Cult hope that the Cult will be revived one day. It's unknown if this is going to happen one day. photo taken in september 28th somewhere between AEST 8:00 - 9:00 PM Puro member sitting at tree. Category:Species